fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 226
Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeeeeeeen is the 226th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 51st episode of the 2014 series. Ichiya's recent creation, the Handsome Perfume, starts a plague throughout Magnolia, turning everybody's faces into that of Ichiya's. The infected infect others by sniffing them until only a few are left to battle them. Finally, Natsu manages to find the cure, a Deodorant Lacrima, and manages to avert a catastrophe. The perfume is banned and Ichiya is imprisoned for his unwitting actions. Summary In a remote location, Ichiya claims to have completed the ultimate perfume, but accidentally overturns a bottle, causing the liquid to flow into the sewers. Much later, in Magnolia, Jet and Droy are approached by a man whose face looks strangely like Ichiya. The man's behavior is even more strange as he begins to sniff the duo, much to their disgust. Meanwhile, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza are working for Yajima in his Magnolia's branch of 8-Island, Lucy complaining about her job of attracting customers in a bunny suit. Erza scolds Wendy and Juvia for taking too long a break and they excuse themselves by saying that they got too wrapped up in looking at the Sorcerer Magazine's Hot Male Wizards Rankings, which featured Sting, Rogue and even Gray, also clearing up Erza's misunderstanding that all hot men look like Ichiya. At that moment, they are approached by Jet and Droy, whose faces now resemble Ichiya's, shocking the girls. They move in on Levy and begin to sniff her. When Lucy tries to rescue her, she finds that Levy's face has also turned into Ichiya's. Juvia deduces that getting sniffed by these creatures infects a normal person. Erza immediately tells the others to run while she stalls the trio. Although she defeats them, she is ambushed by Yajima, who has also been infected. The same scene unfolds all over Magnolia as it is overrun by these monsters. The remaining girls hide in an alleyway, but Lucy is soon separated from the group due to her costume being unwieldy. Wendy and Juvia are approached by Gray at that moment. Gray informs them that their Guild has also been affected by this menace, even Laxus, who retains his monstrous power despite the transformation. As Juvia tries to embrace Gray to reassure herself, he reveals that he was also infected, causing Wendy and Carla to run away in terror. Elsewhere, Lucy spies on the Connell family and is shocked to see that they've been infected too. As she begins to despair at the thought of the infection spreading all over Fiore, she is found by Natsu and Happy. Glad to see them, Lucy explains the situation to them. They hide in a storeroom and discuss their next move when Happy's clumsiness causes some luggage to fall down, attracting the attention of the Ichiyas, forcing the group to escape into the sewers. As they move forward, they are discovered by Gajeel and Panther Lily. As the group runs away, they realize that their pursuers can only stagger along and that they cannot smell Lucy due to her outfit. They take advantage of the latter by hiding in the costume. Although they successfully evade Gajeel and Panther Lily, the costume is torn due to the extra stress it has to bear. While escaping the Ichiyas, Wendy and Carla run into Romeo, who claims to have discovered their enemy's weakness. But they are soon found by a horde of Ichiyas and cornered. Romeo orders his allies to fly away and find Natsu before he is engulfed and infected, much to the horror of the escaping girls. Back with Natsu's group, Lucy is now wearing Natsu's overcoat. The trio is immediately found by Gajeel and Panther Lily, who can now sense Lucy too. They are soon surrounded. Natsu immediately picks up his companions and blasts upwards using his roar as a booster. As they fly above the city with Happy's help, they realize the true magnitude of the situation. They are then found by Wendy and Carla, who tell them Romeo's words. Natsu seems to understand what Romeo wanted him to do and immediately drops to the ground. The Dragon Slayer manages to evade the Ichiyas as he runs towards the guild building, recalling Erza's earlier tirade about his body odor. More importantly, he remembers the perfume lacrima she lent him. As he enters the building, he is faced by his guildmates, including Laxus. Dodging their attacks, he is able to grab the lacrima from the bar counter and sprays it on the infected people to cure them. Later in the guild, Gray and the others discuss the recent occurrence. Ichiya apparently created the perfume to make people handsome, but with disastrous consequences, resulting in it being banned and his imprisonment. Erza mentions that the incident left quite a few people traumatized, herself included. She then praises Natsu by saying that a man does not need to be hot as long as his heart is cool, a compliment which Natsu feels is a also a subtle insult. The excitement seemingly over, Natsu and Lucy head out to Lucy's house, with an infected Ichiya-Happy following closely behind. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Parufamu Majikku}} * ** ** * |Ēra}} Spells used * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight * Armors used * Weapons used * Items used *Deodorant Lacrima (消臭 Shōshū Rakurima) Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **The reactions to customers marveling at Erza's uniform. **When Juvia shows Erza the Sorcerer Magazine, it shows picture of Sting, Rogue, The Trimens, and Gray. **Scenes of the townspeople building barricades to defend against the infected. **Scenes of Sabertooth, the Rune Knights, and the Royal Family being infected. **Natsu, Lucy, and Happy taking shelter in a warehouse. **Scene of Ichiya being incarcerated by Doranbolt. *Gray's outfit are different in between the medias. *Erza has her regular armor on when complimenting Natsu in the anime while in the manga she has her standard white shirt. *In the manga, the deodorant lacrima is on a dinner table while in the anime it is on the bar table. *Laxus doesn't use his Magic when attacking Natsu in the manga. *In the manga, Gray explains that Ichiya's perfume is now banned while in the anime Yajima explains it. *In the manga, Lucy and Natsu go on a job at the end while in the anime Natsu plans to use Lucy's bath. Navigation Category:Omake Episodes